


Blond Frustrations

by BlackValentine



Series: Sentella After Hours [3]
Category: The League Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dancer is going to explode, M/M, Nyk is really blond, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Humor, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackValentine/pseuds/BlackValentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Co-written with Hauk*</p><p>Hauk really needs some naughty time with his mate, but doesn't know how to approach him about it and goes to his friends for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blond Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't own the characters, stop making me cry D:

How long had it been now? A week? A month? Gah, he was dieing. The only bad part of being an Andarion was definitely the draining part, though he knew others who would protest that. Personally though, Dancer found it living hell most of the time, especially since he was stralen for the most blond male in the universe. He’d woken that morning with a raging problem down his pants, and a cold shower and his own hand hadn’t helped in the least. No, what would help was a certain assassin who never failed to make his blood boil and his mind spin off into the land of nothing with just a touch. There was just one problem…

“Fain, I can’t just ask him to do that,” Dancer pouted as he followed his brother around while the other made himself food.

“Why not?” Fain asked with a shrug as he waited for his food to finish warming up. “That’s what I do. Or just initiate it myself.”

“Nyk’s different. He almost took my head off last time I tried to go up behind him and wrap my arms around him.”

Fain tilted his head back and forth a few times. “Okay, yeah, he’s a bit more complicated, but I still don’t see why you can’t just suggest it. Try to just flirt with him or something. Innuendos maybe?”

Dancer chewed his lower lip. “I could try that. Yeah… yeah, I’ll try that. Thanks.”

“I would say anytime, but it’s damn awkward to sex talk with my brother about my adoptive brother. Just sayin’.”

But Dancer was already gone, searching his brain for what he could say. “What would Chayden use? Or Caillen? Hmm..” He found Nyk in his office and slid in casually.

“Hey, drey. You busy?”

Nyk glanced up at the other and shrugged, leaning back in his seat. “Not really, why?”

“Well, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come to my room for a surprise.”

“A surprise?” Nyk asked, arching a brow. “Like what?”

Dancer grinned. “Something special that involves blankets and pillows… maybe some toys?”

Nyk stared for a moment, then shook his head and sat back up to his computer. “Sorry, Hauk, not really into fort building. You should ask Maris, though… I hear he’s good at it.”

“Fort bui- Nyk that’s not what I… mn.” Dancer shook his head with a sigh. “Okay, well what about in my bed, instead? What would we do if I got you in there now?”  
“Probably sleep, actually. I’m getting tired,” Nyk responded, making Dancer blink at him in disbelief before turning to leave the room with a groan.

“Faaaainnn…”

= = Two hours later = =

Hey, Nyk. Fill in the blanks for me: Come over to my place _ow so I can make _ _ _e with you and _uck you in my bed.

Dancer pressed send with a grin and leaned back on the couch, pants still painfully tight as he waited for the response. He’d left his mate alone for a few hours, figuring maybe the other just wasn’t in the mood, but Chayden had suggested trying some things over the link that were hard to do in person. Unless you wrote it on a bar napkin, but that seemed too cheesy for Nyk to appreciate, so he was trying the link instead. His link dnged in response and Hauk opened it eagerly, only to stare at the response in disbelief again.

Now, cake, tuck was the response he’d received, which made total sense, but…

Grumbling, he pulled out the paper Chay had given him and typed up another one.

All right, second question. Will you be my boyfrien?

They already were, technically, but Chay swore it had gotten him a lot of action before he’d settled down with his own mate, and sure enough, Nyk responded perfectly.

Don’t you mean boyfriend?

What do you mean? Dancer sent back with a giggle. This had to work.. it was too great not to.

You spelled it wrong. Boyfriend has a d in it.

Oh, don’t worry about the D, babe. You’ll get plenty of it later.

So cheesy, but if Chay said it worked… “Come on, drey, you can do this…”

I already took my multivitamins today. Really don’t want to overdose again.

...Or maybe he couldn’t. Dancer groaned and let his head fall back on the couch with a whine.

“Chaydeeenn….”

= = One hour later = =  
“All right, dammit… You can’t avoid these ones,” Dancer growled as he left his bedroom where he’d been talking to Chayden and Caillen in a three way on their links. Between the two of them, he had a new list of pick up lines that they insisted were fool proof. He searched the base until he found Nyk in his work out room, the sweat glistening on the other’s upper body doing nothing to help the raging fire down his pants. Gritting his teeth, he swallowed hard and went to stand nearby, yet still out of the way.

“Nyk, can you do me a favor?”

“What is it, Hauk?” Nyk asked as he spun to kick the bag hanging from the ceiling.

“I need you to talk dirty to me.”

The words felt odd coming from his mouth, the feeling mirrored by the odd look Nyk gave him before attacking the bag again.

“Okay, um… well, I haven’t done the dishes yet.”

Dancer blinked, then shook his head. “No, something that’ll make me wet.”

Nyk shrugged and set off a series of punches. “It’s raining outside; you could go stand in it.”

“Something a little better than that, drey,” Dancer coaxed, trying to keep the begging from his voice.

“Um… don’t bring an umbrella?”

Dancer groaned. “Dirtier than that!”

“Play in the mud while you’re out there?”

“GAH!” Dancer groaned and stormed out again. Nyk watched him go, muttered something about Andarion tempers, and continued attacking the bag. 

Outside the room, Dancer scratched off the first two ideas with the pen from his pocket, then let out a harsh exhale. It was all right… there were still a few more left. He’d calm down again and.. oh, who was he kidding? The mountain in his pants wasn’t going to calm down, and he was getting more wound up with each failed attempt. At this rate he was just going to pop.

“Okay, try again…” he whimpered, pushing that thought from his mind as he took a deep breath and went back into the room where Nyk had moved on to his weight bench.

“Need a spotter?” he asked, getting a nod from his mate. Going over to stand behind him, he shoved the paper into his pocket again. “I heard something from Caillen earlier that was pretty funny. You wanna hear a joke about my penis?”

Nyk arched a brow, which Dancer took as a ‘go ahead’ and grinned as he said “Nevermind, it’s too long.”

There was a long silence as Nyk pumped the bar up over his head before responding. 

“...okay then.” 

Dancer twisted his mouth sideways and tried again. Maybe that one just went over his head.

“Okay one more. Spell ‘ME’.”

Nyk looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and annoyance, but humored him and spelled it out.

“What about the D?”

“There’s no D in ‘me’, Hauk.”

“Not yet,” Hauk teased with a purr, which was ruined a second later when Nyk sighed and set the weights back on their holster before sitting up.

“I told you, I already took my vitamins today,” he reminded his mate as he stood up. “I’m gonna get in the shower.”

Dancer sputtered, trying to remember what else was on the paper as his mind burned with the image of his mate naked in the shower.

“What about um.. um… did um… Oh! Did Syn tell you about the sickness going around?” he sputtered out, getting another arched eyebrow from the blond.

“No. What is it now?”

Dancer shrugged. “They aren’t sure. Cough, sneezing, achy joints and muscles… He said to just be careful.”

“All right, then,” Nyk responded, brushing his hair back and heading for the door.

“I’d sure like to get you in bed before the flu does, though!” Dancer called after him, but the other was already gone. “...and as soon as possible…” he added with a pained whimper. Sighing heavily, he followed his mate out and went to their room to strip naked and flop in the bed, blanket pulled up only to his lower stomach so the obvious tent was visible. 

Soon enough the water turned off and Nyk came into the room dressed only in pajama pants that barely clung to his narrow hips. The sight made Hauk’s mouth water, and he thought for sure there would be no way for Nyk to deny him now. He was just going to go for it, like Fain had suggested in the first place.

“Hey, gorgeous. Come sleep with me?” he asked, pulling the blanket down on the other side of the bed. Nyk nodded with a yawn, draping the towel over his chair as he headed to the bed and crawled in, letting Hauk pull the blanket back up over him. “I was thinking maybe we could spend some time together tonight…” Dancer purred, kissing Nyk’s ear.

“Mm all right…” Nyk responded, returning his purr. Hauk whimpered and slid an arm around him, pulling the other back against him.

“Thank the gods, I thought I’d never be able to take care of… this…” he started, trailing off when a soft snore interrupted him. “Nyk? Drey?” Hauk called quietly, only to be met with silence.

Nyk had passed out.

Fain glanced up from his book as an anguished cry echoed from across the base, and chuckled softly to himself as he shook his head.

“Shoulda just told him to begin with, bud. Shoulda just said it to begin with…”


End file.
